A Second Chance
by Timor888
Summary: If It Could Go Wrong It Did That Has Always Been Harry's Life But At Last Someone Takes A Stand And Now Only Time Will Tell What Will Arise. My First Attempt At Written FanFics I Tend To Pass My Stories Orally And Rated M For Safety May Lower Rating If Content Allows.
1. Chapter 1

Lightning struck the ground swiftly illuminating the shadows before it slowly faded back. Causing several pairs of eyes to contract in protest, they knew better then to glance away from the form lying before them. A set of gleaming teeth gnashed away at the prone form soon devouring any trace before standing and glancing around at the gathered individuals.

"Do not forget this night," A scaly voice rasped, a foul stench emanating from it as the scarlet liquid dripped from its chin. "Charles was weak and attempted to turn on us, fortunately one of our own caught on to his scheme and tipped us off." At this point the hooded form nodded to one of his number, a tall man with sunken eyes and graying hair that was slick from the rain. The man knew better then to acknowledge the compliment and stood vigil letting the acceptance flow through him and calm his nerves, he would not die this night.

"From now on be aware that all traitors will be treated likewise and make no mistake. Tonight I was lenient, Charles felt no pain, and his end was quick. I have treated you with kindness up till now, yet my mercy bought me nothing but betrayal. Thus ends your merciful lord, apparently I must be swifter with my retribution and more select in my mercy. You have been warned, now go my friends, enjoy your time with your family, and remember this night." And at his dismissal each of the forms silently stepped back and promptly vanished leaving the figure standing alone in the center of the courtyard.

Letting out a sigh the form dropped his hood revealing a head of shaggy black hair and glowing emerald green eyes, the faintest outline of a lightning shaped scar stood over his eyes as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Glancing down he let out a sigh wondering how his life had come to this. It all started out relatively normal he had loving parents and he was happy for a while but hardly a year passed before that dreaded Halloween night. When a man had shattered his future by slaying his parents and attempting to slay him as well, but something emerged in him that night and captured the glowing green light before it completely enveloped him and reflected it back on the man.

Somehow he had survived that night only to fall out of the pan and into the fire. He wound up as a ward of his Aunt and her completely normal family who, knowing his past, made it their mission to stamp out everything abnormal about him yet on his eleventh birthday their efforts proved futile and he received a letter inviting him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

It was then he found out his true heritage, on his train ride over he made his first true friend a young boy by the name of Neville Longbottom. He soon discovered many similarities between himself and Neville such as the fact that they shared the same birthday and they were both raised by family due to a tragic accident in their youth. While on the train he met another who would soon earn the distinction of being called a friend a young witch by the name of Hermione Granger, Together the three of them unearthed mystery after mystery throughout their years at Hogwarts. While they were there they made several other friends most notable would be the Weasley Twins Gred And Forge Hailing from Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot from Huffelpuff and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin.

Everything was going well for our young hero until his Fourth Year. That's when things went from bad to worst. You see sure there was an attempt on his life at least once a year while at school but this year was different, This year he was chosen to take place in the TriWizard tournament. This met with mixed reactions from the students, after all, this child was merely 14 and the tournament was supposed to be restricted to those students 17 and up and he was once again stealing the limelight and from Huffelpuff this time a house that sorely needed a moment to shine and had finally earned it by means of Cedric Diggory. After a while his friends came around and soon after the first task ended the school was cheering him on just as much as they were Cedric.

Throughout the year He grew closer to both Luna and Daphne and awakening on the morning of the second task found them both missing only to find them both chained to the bottom of the lake. It was then that he knew how much he cared for them and didn't let a day go by without showering them in his affection.

Soon he found himself with his two new girlfriends approaching the final task. He assumed it would just be a maze though judging from the way the rest of the tournament had been going he didn't get his hopes up. Just before reaching the center he and Cedric were set upon by the maze itself and having fought their way through they grabbed the cup at the same time only to find it was a portkey.

Arriving in a graveyard he was forced to witness as Cedric was slain before him and his blood was forcibly taken to resurrect the monster that had shattered his childhood all those years ago, overtaken by rage he fought valiantly against the demon but was no match for him and just before he was about to fall their wands linked and Cedric returned alongside his parents, and while they distracted the demon He fled with Cedric's body and announced to the world that the monster had returned.

Little did he know how tainted he had become by his rage, throughout his remaining years at Hogwarts he began falling deeper and deeper into the Dark Arts and learning how to control them he and his friends started disappearing for lengths at a time no one seemed to know where they were going but it grew apparent that it was taking its toll, for while each would return all the stronger they would seem more irritable and their grades started to falter.

Soon the time came for them to attend their seventh year only for the group to decide as a whole to go after the demon that had slain his parents. During their travels they faced many hardships and he did all he could to protect his friends. Unfortunately they fell into a trap and Luna and Daphne fell alongside Hannah and George, this left Susan and Fred too scared to continue the trip and caused Him to fall even farther down the dangerous path he was taking, soon not even Hermione or Neville could get through to him.

He became so focused on slaughtering his foe that nothing could reach him. Soon he found himself alone with his memories of Luna's bubbling laughter and Daphne's cool and calculating gaze, surrounded by the ghosts of his past he went mad, and when he finally found the monster he took his time slowly destroying him piece by piece. This was the final straw for our poor hero it was then that he completely fell and rose as the very thing he had despised all along.

Summoning his friends back to him he started searching for a way to bring back those he lost to no avail. He then began lashing out at those who sought him out whether to help or hinder, trusting only those who remained with him throughout his ordeals. Soon he was betrayed by the brother of one of his own who caused him to start lashing out at anything within range.

He then set out on a mission to ensure that everyone would feel the very pain he felt every day of his life, eventually Neville, Hermione, Susan, and Fred had to stop him while they still could, and with tears in their eyes they finished off The Boy Who Lived with the very spell that made him famous.

That night Harry Potter died, and our story began.


	2. Chapter 2

Setting down the holographic biography in front of her Death stood up and stretched before grabbing the biography of her most recent case. She casually wandered down the corridors of the mansion she shared with her sisters and glided into the dining room.

Glancing around she noticed Fate sitting at the third chair on the right and moved to sit across from her. Seeing her coming Fate held up a finger and swallowed the last of her bacon and eggs. "Alright shoot" She said as she conjured a glass of milk and started to greedily down the icy beverage.

"Our favorite case just finished in a most unexpected way." Death said taking a seat and summoning a few grapes along with a banana and some yogurt for herself. At this Fate visibly perked up, "Not Harry!" She gasped in astonishment, setting aside her milk as her hair shifting from a shimmering gold to a downcast grey as her sadness hit. "That poor child has suffered far more than his fair share." She said at last.

"I couldn't agree more" Death sighed trying to take another grape before setting it all aside as her own meal seemed tasteless in her mouth. A visible cloud of shadows started emanating from her as her sorrow started becoming tangible."I never like taking the parents away especially from one so young but I had no choice. The child's life always seemed to flirt with me and there was nothing I could do to help him." With a sigh she put her head in her hands causing her raven hair to cascade over her snowy skin.

"What's everyone upset about?" A third voice Laughed as Joy bounced into the room followed closely by Harmony who glancing around spotted the biography. "Has his time finally come?" Harmony whispered. Nodding Death slid the Biography over to Harmony and Joy. Reading through it both visibly deflated, Harmony grew even more pensive then usual while Joy was sad for the first time in her life.

"I don't know why you're all so upset, he's just another child who went astray." A fifth voice drawled from the shadowed corner behind Death. "Misery you know he was more than that, Harry was destined to bring us all together again and while this may not be the way we thought he has done just that."

Another voice descended from the stairs as Honesty slowly came into view. As below the sounds of scratching and clawing started rising shortly before a hooded head rose from below. "I've arrived who are we waiting for?" A silky voice said from within the hood.

"Chaos please remove your hood your among your sisters here there's nothing to hide." Honesty prodded gently smiling as the figure complied revealing a shockingly beautiful face with mismatched eyes, one as blue as ice the other as green as the deepest forest with an eye as red as the truest flame on her right hand and another as black as the deepest obsidian on her left.

"And we are now awaiting only Life" Death said as a crash resonated around the kitchen and a bright flash illuminated them "And cue the fireworks right on cue" She snickered as a form emerged from the light.

"So sorry I'm late, I was caught up in the most intriguing Fan-Fic and I just couldn't pull myself away" Life said with a giggle before looking around. "Why do you appear so glum sisters dearest? You all look like someone died" Her laughter catching in her throat as her eyes fell on the biography in the middle of the table. "Who was it?" She asked at last fearing the answer.

"Harry," Death replied with a sigh "I just received the call this morning and decided to check in before I left to collect him. I don't know what to do with him." She said at last glancing around the room at all the faces gathered there. "I Propose I bring him here and we have a discussion with him. He didn't deserve the life he had and I feel like we should give him a second chance." She ventured trying to gauge the reactions of her sisters. A few like Joy, Fate, and Harmony visibly brightened. Honesty reached for her stupid book and started flipping through it rapidly while Chaos and Life appeared somewhat thoughtful as though they were seriously considering the possibility. And then there was Misery who scoffed at the though and promptly spoke out against it,

"This is unprecedented," She exclaimed looking around "We can't just let every person with a sob story relive their life. Look I love the kid as much as any of you but we got to be realistic here, what makes him more special than any of the others who lost their tragic lives by means of a tragic end?" Misery countered.

"As you well know Misery," Death began "His life was only so tragic because of all those who interfered in it. Had he had the ability to make his own choices I feel that he would have made a difference for the better. In fact I propose that we each shadow one of his friends in order to keep an eye on him all the better. Would that make you feel better Misery?"

She finished Glancing around at the nodding heads Misery could tell she had not succeeded in her attempts to warn them and throwing up her hands she smiled and with a sly grin muttered "Fine but I get first choice of host"


End file.
